The date
by elfofdeath
Summary: Summary Jaco has had a crush on Tights for years and Tights likes Jaco, but neither says a thing, so Bulma sends them on a date will fireworks fly? Enjoy this crazy fic I wrote


Rating: M

Summary Jaco has had a crush on Tights for years and Tights likes Jaco, but neither says a thing, so Bulma sends them on a date will fireworks fly.

A/n I'm going off Dragon Ball Super version of Jaco.

Tights sat in capsule Corp. with a pen in hand as she looked to her younger sister.

"How do you tell a guy you like him? " Tights asked clicking her pen

Bulma blinked drinking coffee

" I can write it a thousand times over in my books, but when I want to say it out loud the words they get caught in my throat."

Bulma smirked at her older sister.

Ohh, so who do you like then?" Bulma asked in a knowing voice

Tights sighed as she looked off blushing

" Jaco…" She said lowly

" I knew it!" Bulma replied gleefully

Tights blushed and put her hands up in a panic.

"You can't say a thing to anyone especially Jaco." Tights replied distressed

" Off course not, however maybe I can help you two get together. I mean it's obvious to me that Jaco has had a major crush on you for years now." Bulma explained

Tights looked a little taken aback by her younger sister's words. Tights didn't think Jaco liked humans never mind her, he was not like Bulma's husband who looked human, she assumed he would like someone more like himself.

" You didn't know? That's fine it's always like that. Any ways I've got the prefect plan here." Bulma explained with a happy tone

She put down an leaflet that read.:

Congratulations Mrs Brief you have been chosen to come to our private beach resort.

You will be put up in our 6 star hotel with a luxurious on-suit. Your trip is all inclusive and you will dine in our restaurant as much as your want. We also offer a romantic dinner for two with the finest food on Earth.

You will be able to use ours on site facilities for free and off course enjoy our award winning beach.#

Tights read it quick and pushed it to Bulma.

"I can't take this little sister, this is for you and Vegeta right? "

Bulma grinned

"He's off training this is my punishment to him for skipping out on our anniversary. Therefore you should take it, tell Jaco it's an mission for Interglacial Patrol and he'll jump at it." Bulma explained lightly

" Fine, did your husband really miss your anniversary?"

"Yep but I made him come home for a delayed celebration, he can't ignore his beautiful wife for long. "

Tights laughed too now, she couldn't help it. Now all she needed to do was tell Jaco about the trip and then she would maybe have what her sister had.

….

Jaco sat on alien world observing a new species habits and routines. He was written notes down when his communicator rang in his ear.

"Yo Jaco it's Tights."

Jaco blushed grateful for the vast distance between them.

"Hi...Hello. " Jaco stuttered

" I have an important mission on Earth for you Jaco. Your Intergalactic Patrol bosses deem it top priority." Tights lied " You must learn about how human dates with me."

"Human dates? Why do Interglacial Patrol want to know about that?" He questioned

" Don't question your superiors orders and do it." Tights yelled as she put the phone down

Jaco took his communicator off his ear and held his normal ear

"Ouch and she's the nice sisters." Jaco said to himself

Jaco finished his notes and got in new space ship to Earth.

Tights stood with a big suit case beside her, she wore sunglasses on top of her shot blonde hair, she wore a white t-shirt and dungarees with trainers. She had mostly come home to visit her family and she was grateful she had. Unlike Bulma she wasn't a genuine inventor, she had once travelled with Jaco and wrote stories about her adventures. She was had great mind for written, she was grateful her parents allowed her to live away and follow her chosen career. She saw the small space ship of Jaco arrive on Earth, it was big enough for her suitcase and herself, she had been a passenger in Jaco ship many times.

Jaco jumped out of the space ship with a wide smile.

" You brought that much for our mission?" He asked shocked

"It's all essential items." Tights stated quickly

She flung it in the ship and climbs in, Jaco was naive to Earth customs, he didn't know an date he like to analyse small things and write about them to Intergalactic Patrol.

"Where are we going again?" Jaco asked as he entered the spaceship

Tights sighed as she handed Jaco the navigational route and coordinates they needed to take.

"Here." Tights said annoyed

Jaco took the paper with a nervous blush.

He flew them to the holiday resort, many people thought Jaco was a publicity stunt of some kind so no one questioned his appearance or spaceship. Tights pulled her suitcase to the lobby and Jaco took photos of everything.

" Good afternoon how may I help you? " A receptionist asked "I'm here to check in, the name should be under Tight Briefs."

The receptionist typed on her computer.

"Ah, here you are."

Jaco moved around below her and jumped up to the reception desk to see what the other woman was doing.

"Here is your room keys, our dinning room is open from 9am till 11 pm everyday. Please remember any of our facilities are free of use for your stay and we will give you romantic meal option." The receptionist said in a kind, yet rehashed manner

'Romantic dinner? ' Jaco thought

He jumped down from the reception desk thoughtfully.

'I wonder If this is part of my mission here on Earth.'

He was still thinking as Tights tapped him and motioned for him to follow.  
He ran behind her till he caught up with with her, Tight smiled down at him as he walked boldly beside her not off put by the looks he got from humans. They entered a lift now they took them to the top flour and Tight pressed her key to the door and as she opened it her face turned to one of gleeful shock. Jaco looked around taken photos but looked shocked as well when he saw the room as well but blushed when he saw there was only one bed. He only slept for 30 minutes so he figured he make his own bed so he didn't disturbed her longer sleep cycle and off course respect her honer.

He found a spear blanket and pillow and put it on the floor while Tights watch taken her stuff out the suit case.

"What are you doing?" Tights asked tiring to hide her disappointment

"Oh well I only sleep 30 minutes and well I thought it would be better this way."

Tight turned her back on him and took some clothes out.

"Fine, I'm going to get changed for the beach."

"Beach?" Jaco asked

"What you've not heard of the beach?"

"We don't have beaches on my home world."

"Oh well you'll see what one is when we get out there."

Tights went to the bathroom now she grabbed her chest looking sad, she got changed into her blue bikini that went perfectly with her blonde hair. She saw Jaco when she left the bathroom patting his makeshift bed down, he turned to her and his face turned red.

"Whoa what is that, a battle garment?" Jaco asked naively

Tight giggled as he quickly moved around her taken photos but it was not in a perverted way. He wanted a memento of the battle amour to show Interglacial Patrol

"Jaco it's a bikini… most woman on Earth wear them to beaches."

She blushed a little as she picked up her beach bag and ran to the door.

"Although it could be considered an armour in a way." She said softly

'woman's weapons are our ability to attract using our sexual appeal, the bikini is my amour in the battle to gain his love.'

"Ah I see." Jaco said stunned

He wrote down notes now.

 _Woman on Earth wear bikini amour on Earth beaches_

What he wrote next he wrote in an alien language that Tights didn't know.

 _(Tights looks amazing in it.)_

Jaco followed Tights to the beach now and his eyes grew wide at the site of a golden beach and a bright blue ocean, as Tights put up an umbrella to keep the hot sun off her as she sunbathed. Jaco took photos and wrote notes.

'Earth beaches are beautiful and unlike anything I've seen. I believe from shojo this is romantic location.'

He saw a child making a sandcastle and as he saw Tights lie on a towel to relax and sunbath.

He watched the child now and wanted to make a sandcastle himself, he saw a man now selling a bucket and spade.

He looked to Tights now and ran to her.

" I want to make a that !" He said with a excited voice,as he pointed at what the boy was doing

"Build a sandcastle?"

"I've never made one and Interglacial Patrol would love to see one."

Tights sighed she a some lose zenni for pop and ice-cream since they weren't free on the beach, she give Jaco enough for what he needed.

"This is enough for the bucket and spade, nothing else OK."

Jaco saluted and ran off for his items, Tights watch him as she jotter down some notes for her new story. Jaco sat in front of Tights putting sand in the bucket proudly, he followed the child's example and turned the bucket upside down, he then carefully pulled the bucket up and to his shock the castle fell apart.

Jaco couldn't send this failure to command. Tights chucked at him and moved her blonde hair a bit.

"Try adding a bit water from the ocean it will make the sand stick together more. Not too much water though."

Jaco did it and Tights watched on, she didn't mind him doing these things, she had to remember he was an alien. He had had never done anything like this on his home world. Still she put down her written as she continued to keep him a distance, she put sunblock on her skin as Jaco came back he saw Tights had sat down beside him Tights felt nervous seeing his happy carefree smile and she put her hands on the bucket beside Jaco's and they both give a nervous laugh as they carefully pulled the bucket up and there was the prefect sandcastle.

" See water is the key to prefect sandcastles." Tights boosted

Jaco pulled out his camera now.

"Stay right there I must get a photo to show Interglacial Patrol.

Tights give a peace sign as Jaco took the photos of her and the sandcastle.

 _Dear Interglacial Patrol this is a sandcastle._

Tights stood now and looked to the ocean.

"You know what else is fun. Jumping on the ocean over waves." Tights explains lightly

She took Jaco's hand and lead to the ocean. She walked in to the sea now, unlike many seas in the world this ocean wasn't cold, it was mild to Tights, not too hot nor too cold. Jaco blushed as Tights held his hand, he felt the ocean on his legs he was deeper to him then Tights, but she jumped over an incoming wave and did it again.

" Like this." Tights explained

Jaco jumped using his athletic body, he jumped the waves while holding Tight's hand, now this was like his shojo manga, he noticed how after the water hit her bikini amour it changed, it clung tighter to her then before, he felt his face flush as he notice this.

Tights laughed as she jumped, she knelt down splashing water on Jaco.

"You look hot maybe you need to cool down eh?" Tights asked in a teasing voice

Jaco jumped and let go of her hand and ran off leaving Tights laughing at him.

Jaco sat under the umbrella now fanning himself. Tights excited the ocean.

She walked along the beach to get two pops, she placed one on Jaco's head and he looked up and give a shriek.

" That's cold."

"Off course, it's to cool you down."

Tights knew the reason he was hot and flushed, she was glad he'd noticed at last how good she looked.

Erm thanks. " Jaco replied quickly

Tights sat under the umbrella drinking her pop, she sighed content as Jaco drank slowly and quiet, his eyes looking to her now and then.

'Humans… no Tights is kind of cute, I never observed her with so much skin exposed, her human curves, the way that bikini amour fits to her..when wet '

He drank again to hide his blush.

He sat closer to her now, he was on a mission to learn about human dates, humans dated to show intent of a romantic nature, they shared themselves physically, Jaco had researched this. He looked at Tights wiping some sweat off her as she wrote an idea down that came to mind.

Tights and him where on a date! He jumped up now at shock at his thoughts.

"What's up Jaco, why are you so jumpy?"

"No no reason?"

Jaco sat down, he looked other the human knowing as Tights, he'd had a crush on her for years now, but since she was so different from his race he never acted on it or told Tights. It's not like she minded how he looked, but it was hard to imagine an human having feeling for someone who looked like him.

"Well I'm hungry I'm going by get changed have some food and have sleep." Tights explained lightly

The two left the beach now to head to there room.

Jaco walked beside Tights feeling stupid, how did he not know this was a date when it was his mission to learn about them. He would find out what humans did on dates and mimic it, he didn't know dating etiquette after all. His planet different from Earth in that respect, humans liked to know if they where with the right person, his race just knew.

Tights noticed how quiet Jaco had become, she opened the door to their room.

What's wrong Jaco, your awfully quiet?"

They entered the room Tights found a change of clothing.

"Where on a date, I didn't know that part my mission to learn about human dates meant that..."

Tights laughed

"You just worked that out?" She laughed

Jaco blushed in shock and Tights went to the bathroom.

" Your so silly sometimes it's cute."

He blushed again brightly as she went to get changed, he panicked a little not sure what to do, he got a mini computer out researching dates. His his grew wide when he read up on the human Internet on what sometimes happened on dates.

'Me and Tights do **that."**

"Do what?" Tight asked as she re-enter the room

She was wearing a long red dress now, she was wearing make up and looking embarrassed by how girly she looked.

"Nothing Tights." Jaco replied waving his hands around

Tights saw his mini computer now and he took it and closed it. Tights watched bemused by his actions, she wondered what he'd been looking up on his computer, as he used it for research.

She was ready for her food and she figured she'd use that romantic meal since she wanted to try and convey how she felt a bit better. However she walked she noticed Jaco looking her up and down like he try and figure something out.

" I don't look that strange do I?" Tight asked curiously

Jaco shakes his head.

" No not at all." Jaco replied with a thumbs up

He saw her smile in relief.

"I'm glad, I thought I might look odd dressing girly."

She beamed in happiness, Jaco couldn't help but gulp. Maybe he should just ask what her intent was.

"Tights?... What do you want from our date?

Tights paused looking confused

" Huh? " Tights asked confused

" I can't can't possibly give you **that."**

"That?" She asked

Jaco blushed

"S...ex..."

Tights blushed now grabbing her chest, she looked down and away from him. Maybe that was what he was researching.

"Oh that hasn't been on my mind..." Tights said embarrassed " I just want a nice romantic meal."

Truthfully she had thought of doing that with Jaco now and then, but she wouldn't make him do anything that he didn't want to.

"Whatever let's go get food."

"Sure." he said more relaxed

Jaco only felt more relaxed with Tights as he hadn't worked out how it would work between them, truthfully even if he had a crush on her he had never thought of being with Tights like that. He saw the twinge of sadness in Tights face and he got the feeling she had lied a little to him.

They walked in an awkward silence now, Tights gripped her hands tight as she knew there no way Jaco could love a human.

They arrived in the restaurant and the waiter greeted them.

"Hi there table for two?" The hostess asked

"Yes and we'd like the romantic special." Tights asked in a soft manner

She give Jaco a thumbs up and muttered so only he could here.

" There is no point in wasting the meal, you'll enjoy the finest in human food you can do a report on it.

Tights walked to the table now and Jaco smiled happily as it seemed that Tights had bounced back to her normal self. The two sat at a candle lit table together, Jaco observed human coupled of all sorts holding hands, whispering loved up words, are how strange he looked. Jaco observed Tights tapping her fingers on the table trying to chose from the menu what selection of whine she wanted.

"What a mundane type face, this is why my books never use it." She muttered annoyed

A few moments later their waiter arrived holding a little white book.

" Good evening today's romantic evening menu consists of caviar starters, lobster soaked I'm red wine main course and for desert a Sunday fit for a king. "

"Sounds perfect." Tights said softly

"What whine do you want with your meal mum."

"This wine here."

"Excellent choice."

She smiled and looked back to Jaco now, she was glad to have come on this date even if it was under falseness.

"I'm glad we've had a date Jaco, it's been fun."

Jaco who was taken photos of people smiled.

"Today was fun I learned so much,I think Interglacial Patrol will love my report."

She nodded at him, she knew she should tell him that was a lie to get him out on a date, she'd wait to tell him though.

She moved her blonde hair as wine came she was glad, maybe it would give her courage to ask what she wanted to ask him. The waiter poured them wine out for the two and she clicked Jaco's glass with a giggle.

" I don't know what to toast, but how about to us?" Tights said shyly

"To us?" He asked confused

"Well I needed to toast something." Tights said annoyed

" She replied sharply " Where friends so let's toast to it lasting."

She hated getting annoyed by Jaco, he was sometimes a spoiled child in his actions and words but that was cute to her. Jaco smiled now hearing her words.

"Yeah to our friendship." Jaco replied happily

Tights and Jaco drank there wine, Jaco enjoyed the taste of the whine and took a picture.

 _Wine is amazing._

"Wow Tights this was great." Jaco said delighted

"Isn't it?" Tights added lightly

She looked at the flaming candle, as she drank she avoided Jaco's eyes. She wondered if he liked her at all, sex wasn't a factor to her question. She remembered long ago when he admitted besides his chest amour he was butt naked, she always wondered if that was true.

She dared to look at him and saw him swaying happily drinking wine. She went to take his hand, but the waiter came with there starters and Tights withdrew. Jaco looked at the plate before him curious, he had never had food like this before.

" It's good Jaco try it."

Tights eat the caver and Jaco tried it looking confused by the taste. It was strange yet unlike any other Earth food. He noticed Tights now, her cheeks flushed red and then he felt her finger intertwining into his. He jumped a little in surprised, she was doing what the other humans where doing.

" Can't I hold your hand?" She asked in gentle voice

She was pouting a little almost upset at his reaction.

"Well that is what you humans do on date and it is my mission to learn about dates.

Tights drank some more wine.

"Jaco that's the thing I'm not doing things..."

The waiter came to collect the empty dishes and the moment was gone. Tights frowned now, she almost had it the perfect moment, the two chit chattered about different subjects as dinner went on, Jaco didn't know what Tights wanted to say but she moved on like she couldn't talk about it anymore.

When dessert came the two looked impressed by the giant amounts of ice-cream, they eat as much as they could, but they both where full.

" Well I'm ready to sleep this food off, it was a delightful dinner."

Jaco held his full belly now.

"Yeah I'm so full I usually don't eat much, you humans have big appetites."

"We do, I usually only see you eat like a salad."

They laughed Jaco noticed how she glowed in happiness as they waked hand in hand to his room. Happy to be with him on this date, he wondered what her feelings where for him. She called them good friends but maybe she thought of him as something more.

When they got to there room Tights flopped on her bed too full to change..

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked as he took his amour off for bed

"Too full." She replied turning over

Accept she didn't go to sleep, she was very much awake. Jaco however went to sleep for all of 30 minutes. He opened hid eyes seeing Tights still in bed, he assumed that she was asleep. Therefore he scurried to find the spear room key to go do something while she slept as he didn't want to disturb her. He left the room, Tights sat up now with a sad look on her face, she changed into her nightgown and put a dressing grown over her body. She took her own key card, she left the room now and wondered the halls. Jaco had found a fish tank and was pressing his face to the glass.

"Humans keep fish in these tanks too, how are they fed?

However through the glass he saw Tights looking at him, she looked really upset she turned around and left, Jaco swore he had seen tears in her eyes, why was she crying? He forgot his childlike wonder he returned to their room, he saw her on the bed wrapped up in her blanket crying.

"Why are you crying Tights?" Jaco asked concerned

"I feel like such.. A fool that's why." Tights sobbed

"Erm why?" Jaco asked literally confused

" You'd rather go spend your time observing fish... I was stupid to think you had any feeling for me... Stupid to have feelings for you." She yelled through tears

Jaco stood stunned now, his mouth grew wide at her words, he move forward, he wanted to stop her crying.

'Has feelings for me?' He thought it over as he moved on the bed and hugged her.

' Tights likes me a lot, even after I told her I can't give her what she wants.'

"Tights I had a crush on you for years, I do have feelings for you... I just can't.

Tight turned and hugged him close crying more.

" You really do have feeling for me?" She asked, hugging him close causing him to blush.

She smiled at him now tears falling down her eyes, she looked at his eyes now she whipped his face.

"Well yeah but I meant what I said before.. I wasn't being cruel when I said I couldn't give you s...ex." He added blushing from his words

"I said that doesn't matter to me." She replied, then muttered "I think we could work something out eventually ."

"We like each other a lot... so we should go out on more dates?" She asked gently

"More dates?" Jaco asked

"Yeah we can go out more together if you want ? That is if you want to go out with a human?"

Jaco smiled as he relaxed into the hug, his race always knew when they had found the one they where meant to be with. He got the feeling he had stupid overlooker that feeling and had been staring his on in the face for years.

"I don't mind at all Tights."

Tights smiled as she lay down down she giggled as closed her eyes.

"Bulma was right coming on this date was just what I needed to tell you how I felt."

Jaco scratched his head for a moment,

" Wait Bulma said for you to come on this date?"

"Yeah it was all her idea to tell you it was a mission to, sorry.." She yawned now

"This wasn't a mission!" He screamed as flopped on the bed upset "Your sister is mean."

"She's really nice, she just wanted to help us out, just send that stuff to Tntergalactic patrol any ways I'd love to see there reaction."

Jaco shakes his head as Tights went to sleep, he lay next to her not needing to sleep but still he found it comforting to hold her while she slept.

 _Dear intergalactic Patrol I have a girlfriend, her name is Tights Briefs the nicest human on Earth._

 _End_


End file.
